Some love is all I want
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san. ANOTHER new story of mine. I'm full of inspiration these last days. This one is taking place in the Inazuma Eleven GO time. I'm REALLY curious about your opinions! Please review and no flames! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo
1. Chapter 1 'Introduction'

_**Chapter One: ~ Some love is all I want ~**_

**Name (last, first): **Shitaro, Miyumira

**Nickname:** Miyu-chan, Yumi-chan, Mira-chan

**Age: **14

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance: **She has knee-length, vanilla-beige hair and big, innocent, light brown eyes. She wears a crème, small hair band with a bow on the right side in her hair.

**Personality: **Very shy, polite, always relying on her friends.

**Flaws: **She never dares to do something, she's always scared and quickly emotional.

**Crush: **Amemiya, Taiyou

**School: **Raimon Junior High

**Position: **Midfielder/Forward

**Hissatsu technique: **[OF] Rainbow Dash (She gains enormous speed and a rainbow appears behind her.) [DF] Blooming rose (A giant rose appears in front of her who 'catches' the ball for her.) [SH] Pounding Heartbeat (She shoots the ball, while with every pomp, flies faster. It's very useful for long-distance shoots.) [SH] Cloud Nine (A giant, pink cloud appears, where she jumps on. Then, she jumps off, gains speed and kicks the ball.)

**Hissatsu tactic: **Cheerleader Squad (It's kind of embarrassing for the boys, but the Hissatsu technique actually evolves about Miyumira. The ball gets passed towards her, she makes flick flacks to avoid her opponents. She kicks the ball towards her teammates, who will perform acrobatic movements to keep the ball in their possession. When they're near the goal. Someone grabs Miyumira by her waist and throws her into the air. In the air, she will pull up one knee and raise both her fists in the air. (Typical cheerleader move.) Then, she'll swing her leg behind and kick the ball with all her power she has inside her. This Hissatsu technique requires a lot of strength from her and she'll be tired after performing it.)

**Likes: **Everything that's in common with love, chatting with her friends and making a goal.

**Dislikes: **Fainting, getting hurt and seeing someone else in pain.

**Past: **Shitaro Miyumira used to be a bright, shiny girl who was once the captain of a cheerleading squad. Her elderly sister always sheered for her. She had lived with her sister in Sun Garden since she was little. When she was nine, her elderly sister from eleven got sick and died. This caused her to be left alone and to make her really shy. She always feels like a bother to anyone and is very insecure about herself since then, because there's no one to comfort her. Then, she came to Raimon Junior High, because of Kira Hitomiko and Kariya Masaki. Then, she played along with them in the Holy Road, won the tournament and fell in love with Amemiya Taiyou after playing against him in the semi-finals.

**Extra info:** The story starts from the point that Raimon Junior High has won the tournament, Hibiki is the new Holy Emperor and everything is back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2 'Chocolate Ice Cream'

_**~ Chapter Two: Chocolate Ice-Cream ~**_

_Miyu's P.O.V._

''Miyu-chan!'' Kariya, my best friend shouted at me.

''Nane?'' I asked him, while I turned around.

''Where are you going?'' He asked me panting.

It was afternoon and we just finished school and soccer practice. It was a hot summer day and I was feeling warm.

''Just fetching some ice-cream? Want some too? My treat.'' I said to him with a smile.

''No, you don't have to pay for me. I'll pay for myself.'' He replied with a smile.

We walked next to each other to the ice parlor in the city.

''So, practice was pretty intense, huh?'' Kariya asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, kantoku sure was hard for us today.'' I replied.

''I wonder why we're training so hard.'' Kariya asked himself out loud.

I sighted.

''Yeah… maybe they're planning a match or something.'' I replied.

We reached the ice parlor and walked inside.

''Ah, Miyumira-san.'' The female shopkeeper said to me.

I came her very often, so she knew me pretty well.

''How was soccer practice?'' She asked me.

''It was intense, but really fun.'' I replied to her with a smile.

The female shopkeeper pointed at the chocolate ice.

''The same as always?'' She asked me.

''Hai!'' I replied with an anime-style smile.

The female shopkeeper gave me my ice cream.

''Here, from the house. Because you've trained so hard.'' She said with a smile.

''Arigato!'' I replied thankful, while I took my ice-cream from her.

Then, she noticed Kariya.

''Oi, are you a friend of Miyumira?'' She asked him.

He nodded.

''Yeah, she's my best friend.'' He said.

The female shopkeeper smiled bright.

''What's your favorite flavor?'' She asked Kariya.

''Vanilla, why?'' He replied at her.

The female shopkeeper prepared a vanilla ice-cream for Kariya.

''Here, you can take it for free too. I like your face.'' She said.

Kariya bowed.

''Arigato.'' He replied.

Then, I smiled at the female shopkeeper.

''Bye, Gakura-san! See you next time!'' I said, while I waved.

The female shopkeeper, whose name was Gakura, waved back.

''Enjoy your day!'' She shouted at us.

Then, Kariya and I left the ice-cream parlor.

''So, you come here very often?'' Kariya said grinning to me.

I nodded with a blush.

''Yeah, she was a friend of my mother…'' I said a bit soft.

''Gomen!'' Kariya said quickly.

I smiled.

''It's okay. I can think happily about it now.'' I replied.

We went sitting on a bench.

''This looks a bit embarrassing.'' I said shy.

''Why?'' Kariya asked surprised.

''Well, me… you… on a bench… with ice cream.'' I said.

''So?'' Kariya asked.

''Maybe people will think we're a couple or something.'' I said giggling.

Kariya turned red.

''EEHH?'' He shouted.

I blushed.

''Yeah, I think it's weird too.'' I replied.

''Not to be rude, Miyu-chan, but I can never fall for you. You're a too good friend of mine.'' He said.

''Same for me here.'' I replied.

We smiled at each other, as we ate our ice-cream.

''But hey, best friends don't have secrets for each other, do they?'' Kariya asked me.

''Well, I guess not.'' I replied.

''Well then. Tell me who you like.'' Kariya said with a grin.

I turned really red.

''Why do I have to tell you?'' I asked embarrassed.

''Because I'm your best friend!'' Kariya replied.

I sighted.

''Okay, I'll tell it. But only if you tell me your crush too.'' I said.

Kariya doubted.

''Ehhmm…'' He said with a blush.

''What is it. Scared?'' I asked him giggling.

''N-No!'' Kariya replied with a red face.

''Kari-kun, your red!'' I said teasingly.

''Sh-Shut up.'' He replied.

I started to laugh and looked friendly at him.

''All right, who tells first?'' I asked.

''You do.'' Kariya replied.

''No, you do!'' I said.

Kariya sighted.

''All right. We both pick a side for the first metro that's passing by here.'' He said.

''Ehmm, alright.'' I said. ''Left.''

''So I'll take right.'' Kariya said. ''If the metro comes from the left, you have to reveal your crush first. If it comes form the right, I'll have to reveal my crush first.''

''Sounds good to me.'' I said.

We finished our ice-cream, till a metro passed by.

''It's from the right! Kari-kun has to go first!'' I shouted.

Kariya turned red.

''I'm so bad at this kind of games.'' He mumbled.

''You came with it yourself. You can't blame me.'' I said giggling.

''Fine, fine…'' Kariya said.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

''D-Do you know that girl from Genei Gakuen? The one who talked to Kageyama and Amagi?'' He said with a blush.

''You mean Kosaka Yukie?'' I asked.

''Y-Yeah.'' Kariya replied. ''Well, her.''

''Awwhh, Kari-kun! That's so sweet.'' I squealed.

Kariya turned even more red.

''Sh-Shut up! Don't be so loud!'' He hissed at me.

I smiled at him.

''Does she know it?'' I asked him.

He shook his head.

''Well, ask her out then!'' I said to him.

''R-Really? But I'm not even sure if she knows from my existence.'' He said a bit sad.

''Well, she was in the audience in the Pinball Stadium, when we played against Genei Gakuen, right? She must have noticed your Hunter Net.'' I said cheerful to him.

''You think so?'' He asked insecure at me.

I nodded.

''Maybe you can ask Amagi-sempai to help you getting her number.'' I said.

''Hmm…'' Kariya said with a smile. ''Maybe I will.''

''Yay!'' I said happily.

''All right. Now you have to admit who you love.'' Kariya said grinning.

''I'm scared.'' I murmured.

''Come on! I said it too.'' Kariya said to me. ''Besides, I'm your best friend.''

I sighted deeply.

''All right, I'll admit it.'' I said.

I turned my glare away from him.

''It's Amemiya-sempai.'' I said.

''You mean… Amemiya Taiyou?'' Kariya asked me.

I nodded with a huge blush.

''He suits you very well.'' Kariya said to me with a smile.

''Really? W-Why?'' I asked him shy.

''Well, you are both docile, gentle, kind-hearted and friendly.'' He said.

''A-Arigato, Kari-kun.'' I said to my best friend.

Kariya smiled at me.

''It's the truth.'' He said.

I sighted.

''I don't know what to do…'' I said desperate to him.

''I know you… You don't even dare to talk to him, do you?'' Kariya asked me soft.

I nodded.

''I hate myself for being so shy.'' I said, while I was fidgeting with my skirt.

''You can't help it.'' Kariya said to me.

He was the only person who knew about my sister.

''I miss her every day…'' I said with a sight.

Kariya immediately knew about who I was talking.

''I'm sure she's very proud at you on this moment.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I hope I can make her happy.'' I said.

We both stood up from the bench.

''Well, let's head home. I have a lot of homework that I need to do.'' I said to Kariya.

He nodded. We both headed back to Sun Garden, where Kariya helped me with my Math homework and where I helped him with his Geography.

''So, that's finished.'' I said, when we were done.

''Want to play some soccer outside?'' Kariya asked me.

I nodded with a smile. We walked towards the soccer field behind Sun Garden.

''All right, try to get past me.'' Kariya said, while he passed the ball towards me.

I smiled.

''All right.'' I said to him.

I started to run with the ball in front of my feet.

''Here it goes.'' I said, while I almost reached him. ''Rainbow Dash!''

''Hunter Net!'' Kariya shouted.

I ran into his net and fell on the ground.

''Itte…'' I said, while I painfully rubbed my back.

''Oi, are you hurt?'' Kariya asked me concerned.

I shook my head.

''No, I'm fine. Thanks.'' I replied, while I got up with the help of Kariya. ''Let's try again.''

I positioned myself on the other side of the field. At that moment, I saw a familiar face passing by.

''A-Amemiya-sempai.'' I stammered.

Taiyou turned around by hearing his name.

''Mira-chan.'' He said with a smile.

''Anoo… what are you doing here?'' I asked him curious.

''I'm just out for a little stroll.'' Taiyou replied to me.

He greeted Kariya.

''I see you're busy practicing?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, Kari-kun and I are playing a little game. I have to get past him with the ball.'' I said.

''Hmmm… let me try.'' Taiyou said.

He took the ball from me and looked grinning at Kariya.

''Ready?'' He asked him.

''Ready!'' Kariya replied.

Taiyou started to run and while he ran, he released his Avatar.

''I can't beat that!'' Kariya pouted.

Taiyou past him easily.

''I've won.'' He said with a smile.

''Sugoi, Amemiya-sempai!'' I shouted.

Then, I quickly covered my embarrassed face.

''Arigato, Mira-chan.'' Taiyou said. ''And you can call me Taiyou-chan.''

I blushed heavily.

''A-All right, Taiyou-sempai.'' I said.

''Close enough.'' He said, while he smiled anime style.

I saw Kariya grinning from a distant, because of my red face. I formed the words shut up with my mouth. That only made Kariya grin even more.

''Something wrong?'' Taiyou asked me.

''N-No!'' I replied quickly.

I smiled at him. Then, I noticed the sunset.

''It's becoming evening already.'' I said.

Taiyou nodded.

''Yeah, I think I'm gonna finish my stroll.'' He said.

I nodded.

''Wanna come with me?'' Taiyou asked me.

I turned in a crimson color.

''Well ehmm…'' I said, while I glared at Kariya.

''I don't mind. Go.'' He said.

''Ehmm… okay. Yes, I would love to.'' I said to Taiyou.

''Great, well come on!'' He said.

I walked with him off the field and we walked towards the park.

''It's beautiful.'' I said, while I pointed at the sunset.

Taiyou nodded.

''It sure creates a romantic atmosphere.'' He said with a smile.

I found myself blushing again.

''Ne, Taiyou-sempai?'' I asked him.

''Nane?'' He replied.

''Do you enjoy the fact that we can play soccer freely again?'' I asked him.

He nodded.

''Yes, it feels great. All thanks to the revolution Raimon brought us.'' He said.

I smiled.

''I'm glad too.'' I said.

Then, Taiyou suddenly stopped.

''Wait.'' He said.

I turned around and looked surprised.

''What's wrong?'' I asked a bit worried.

''Nothing, I just want to look at your face in this orange glow of the sun.'' Taiyou said with a smile.

I turned really red.

''N-Nane yo?'' I asked shy.

''Gomen, I'm saying weird things.'' Taiyou said with a blush too, as he quickly walked further.

We continued our stroll, but we both said nothing for a while.

''Ne, Taiyou-sempai. I think I should get back.'' I said after a while.

Taiyou nodded.

''Do you want me to walk you back?'' He asked me.

I shook my head.

''No, it's fine. I can make it myself.'' I replied.

''Well then. It was nice having this stroll with you.'' Taiyou said to me.

''I totally agree.'' I replied.

''We should do this more often.'' Taiyou said, which made me blush.

''H-Hai.'' I replied again.

''Well, I'll see you around.'' He said.

I nodded and bowed.

''See you soon.'' I replied.

Then, I returned with butterflies in my stomach back to Sun Garden.

''And? Is he your boyfriend already?'' Kariya asked me teasingly as entered the building.

''N-No, of course not!'' I replied with a smile.

''Awwhh… did you guys kissed?'' He asked with a grin.

''N-No! You silly! Stop asking those weird questions.'' I replied to him.

Kariya grinned.

''It's funny to see how you're getting irritated.'' He said.

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

''Baka.'' I giggled.

''Hey!'' Kariya shouted.

He grabbed another pillow and threw it at me. I quickly dodged it.

''Oh, now you've done it!'' I said laughing.

We started a pillow fight, with lots of screaming and laughing.

''That was fun.'' I said exhausted, as I let myself fall on the ground.

''Yeah…'' Kariya replied.

Then, we were called for dinner. We headed towards the dining room and saw that there was soup prepared for all the orphans.

''Yummie!'' I said.

We all went around the table and sat down.

''Itadakimasu!'' I said, along with the others.

Then, I ate my soup, while thinking about the great day I experienced.

''And it all started with some chocolate ice-cream.'' I said with a smile.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter 3 'Facing Reality'

_**~ Chapter Three: Facing reality ~**_

_Miyu's P.O.V._

The next morning I woke up, I immediately felt good.

''Ohayo!'' I said to Kariya, when I entered the dining room.

''Ohayo.'' He replied.

I fetched my breakfast and sat down next to him.

''Are you excited too?'' I asked Kariya.

''You mean, for the match?'' He asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, kinda.'' He said with a smile.

I smiled too.

''I'm really curious about who our opponent will be. Kantoku didn't want to tell us.'' I said.

Kariya nodded.

''We'll see soon enough.'' He said.

We finished our breakfast, putted on our soccer clothes and made our way to the soccer field.

''I hope they're not really strong.'' I said a bit worried.

''Are you still insecure about the fact that you're the only girl in the team?'' Kariya asked me.

I nodded.

''Yeah, I'm always scared that people will laugh at me and will call me weak.'' I said soft.

Kariya rubbed my back.

''Hey, don't worry about that. You're definitely not weak. Otherwise, you wouldn't be a part of the team. You're just as good as all the boys out there.'' He said soothing to me.

I smiled at him.

''Arigato, Kari-kun.'' I said to him.

''You're welcome, Miyu-chan.'' He replied.

Then, we entered the soccer field. We already saw kantoku, trainer, our advisor and almost everybody of the team.

''Wow, everybody sure is early.'' Kariya said.

I nodded. We entered the field and greeted the others.

''Thanks for being able to come so soon.'' Kantoku said.

''I'm so thrilled.'' I replied at him.

He smiled his bright smile at me.

''Who's going to be our opponent?'' Hamiya asked curious.

''That'll be a surprise.'' Kantoku said with a wink.

Everybody pouted. I sighted and begged that they wouldn't be mean to me. I've been bullied enough.

''Miyu-chan, something wrong?'' Kariya asked me worried.

I shook my head.

''N-No!'' I replied.

He smiled at me.

''If there's something. Don't be scared to tell me. I'm your best friend.'' He said.

''Hai!'' I replied to him.

Then, we started with the warming-up. I ran some rounds around the soccer field, stretched my muscled and practiced passing with Kariya. Then, we heard a familiar voice.

''Ah, so you are the mysterious opponents.'' Amemiya Taiyou said to the team.

''T-Taiyou-sempai!'' I shouted, but he didn't hear me.

I immediately turned red.

''You're not going to tell me that they're our opponents.'' Shindou said.

''Believe it or not, but they are.'' Kantoku said.

''This will be a tough fight.'' Kirino said.

''Let's give everything we've got.'' Shinsuke said.

''AH!'' Everybody shouted, while they putted their fists into the air.

I still stood there, speechless. I couldn't believe that Taiyou was our opponent.

''Oi, Miyu-chan? Are you all right?'' Kariya asked worried.

''Uhu. Don't worry, Kari-kun.'' I replied.

Kariya sighted.

''I can't believe they're our opponents.'' He said.

''Yeah.'' I replied.

Then, Taiyou noticed me.

''Oi, Mira-chan!'' He exclaimed happily and walked towards me.

A huge blush appeared on my cheeks.

''H-Hi, Taiyou-sempai.'' I replied.

''Please, don't be so formal.'' He said laughing to me.

I blush harder.

''Are you all right?'' Taiyou asked me.

I nodded.

''Y-Yeah, just a little bit nervous.'' I replied.

He smiled.

''Don't worry. We're going to have fun.'' He said, while he gave me a thumbs up.

I smiled back and I saw Kariya standing beside me with a huge grin. I gave him a elbow.

''Hey!'' He shouted, while he rubbed the place where I hit him.

I gave him an angelic smile.

''Nane, Kari-kun?'' I asked him with a sweet voice.

''Nothing…'' He growled and walked away.

I laughed and Taiyou laughed too.

''Well, I'm going to my team now. I'll see you on the field.'' Taiyou said to me, while he walked away.

''All right!'' I replied to him.

Then, I sighted.

''Miyu is in lo-ove.'' Kariya sang teasingly.

''Oh, shut up, Kariya.'' I replied.

Kariya grinned.

''Do you want me to call Kosaka Yukie for you?'' I asked innocent.

Kariya started to blush.

''What? NO!'' He shouted.

I grinned.

''Well then. Stop teasing me.'' I said.

''F-Fine.'' Kariya said blushing, while he turned his face away from him.

''Minna, take your positions.'' I heard Shindou say.

''Kari-kun, let's go.'' I said to Kariya and we walked towards the field.

I took my position as a midfielder, but I got the instructions to dash forward sometimes if I need to.

''All right, minna! Let's get them.'' Shindou said.

''AH!'' Everybody replied again.

I gulped and stood steady on my position. The whistle scared me and I quickly had to come to my senses, because the game had started. Then, something crossed my mind. I forgot to take my medicines! I have to take medicines every day, because I'm having the same illness my sister had. Only I have a lighter form, so I'm not going to die. Only my body is very weak and without my medicines, I could get in danger. But I didn't want to show the team that, so I acted like normal.

''Over here!'' I shouted at Kariya.

He passed the ball to me and I started to ran forward. A midfielder of the other team came closer.

''Rainbow Dash!'' I shouted.

I started to accelerate and dodged him easily. I smiled and ran further.

''Shindou-san!'' I shouted, while I kicked the ball towards him.

I was already panting, which was really odd.

''Stupid medicine. Stupid illness.'' I growled to myself.

I shook my head and ignored my body. I quickly ran forward together with Shindou and Tsurugi.

''Tsurugi!'' Shindou shouted and he passed the ball towards him.

Tsurugi tried to make a shoot, but his path was getting blocked by the defenders. He quickly passed it towards me and I saw a small gap. I used it and stood face to face with the keeper.

''Cloud Nine!'' I shouted, while I jumped in the air.

A pink cloud appeared and I jumped on it. Then, I let myself drop, which gave me speed and I used that speed to kick the ball. It whizzed towards the keeper.

''You're not getting through.'' He shouted.

He released his Keshin and blocked my ball easily. I growled, because I didn't have a Keshin.

''Better luck next time.'' The keeper grinned at me, before he threw the ball towards Taiyou.

''Ike, Taiyou.'' The keeper shouted.

I ran back to the other side of the field. Taiyou sprinted forward and easily dodged my teammates. I gulped.

''Oh no…'' I whispered.

Taiyou released his Keshin and made a shoot. Sangoku couldn't save it and Taiyou's team took the first point.

''Yosh!'' Taiyou said happily.

I still was panting very hard from the action I made. I felt a little light headed, but I didn't gave in. The kick-off was for our team and we gave our all. Unfortunately, when it was half-time, we still didn't score a point.

''Damn it, they're strong.'' Kariya said.

''I guess we all have to work harder then.'' I said soft.

I didn't want the attention to be drawn at me.

''Miyumira is right. We have to work harder.'' Shindou said.

''But first, drink something.'' Midori said, while she handed everybody a bottle.

Akane took pictures of everybody and Aoi talked with some players. I sighted. I wish I could be more open like them. Well, Akane is just as shy as I am, but Aoi and Midori are loud girls.

''Something wrong?'' I heard the sweet voice of Akane.

''No, not really.'' I replied to her with a smile.

''I got some really cute pictures of Shin-sama and the others. Wanna see them?'' She asked me.

''Hai, of course.'' I replied.

Akane showed me the pictures and she even took some pictures of me when I was doing Rainbow Dash and Cloud Nine.

''Arigato, Akane-san.'' I said to her with a smile.

''I'm glad I have them.'' She replied.

Then, Shindou beckoned her. Akane turned red.

''Go.'' I said to her with a wink.

Akane walked towards him and I watched the two of them. I also saw that Aoi and Tenma were getting along really well. The same goes for Midori and Nishiki. I sighted and turned my glare towards Taiyou. Then, I got really red, because I discovered he was glaring at me already. He quickly turned his gaze away from me. I giggled.

''I saw that.'' Kariya said grinning towards me.

''Two words. Phone. Call.'' I said threatening to Kariya.

He flinched and backed away. I laughed.

''Minna, time for the second half!'' Aoi shouted.

''AH!'' We all shouted again.

I headed back to my position and waited for the kick-off. The break made me feel a little better, but I still felt that I wasn't in a good shape, because of my illness.

''Don't complain. Just go.'' I told myself.

After the whistle, I dashed forward, made a sliding and immediately stole the ball.

''Nice one, Miyumira.'' I heard Tenma say behind me.

I smiled and ran further.

''Kurama!'' I shouted, before I made a pass to the blue-haired teen.

He received it well and passed it further towards Tsurugi. This time, there was another gap and Tsurugi used it. He released his avatar.

''Lost Angel!'' He shouted, before he kicked the ball towards the goal.

The keeper released his avatar too and tried to stop the ball, but Tsurugi's shot was too strong and it made it into the goal.

''GOAL!'' My teammates shouted.

They all ran happily to Tsurugi and congratulated him. I panted a bit. I couldn't use my body to the fullest.

''Nice action back there, Miyumira.'' Tsurugi complimented me.

''A-Arigato.'' I replied shy.

My cheeks turned crimson.

''Let's continue!'' Shindou shouted.

The kick-off was for Taiyou's team and he took it along with a teammate. I ran towards him.

''Blooming Rose!'' I shouted.

I managed to take the ball, but I was panting heavily. For a second, I thought I saw the worrying eyes of Taiyou, but I already ran past him so I couldn't see it clearly.

''Go, Miyumira!'' I heard my teammates behind me.

I ran towards the goal on my own power. I had to dodge some players for that and it took a lot of my energy. But finally, I made it. I stood steady and took a deep breath. Then, I made a normal shot and immediately ran back, without looking if my shot would make it. I grinned, because I knew the keeper would punch it away with his fists. My expectations were true and the ball flew back towards my feet. I was quite a distance from the goal now, but the path towards it was clear. I gathered power and kicked the ball.

''Pounding Heartbeat!'' I shouted.

The ball got a red glow and with every pump, it flew faster.

''It can't be.'' The keeper said shocked.

There was no way he could've blocked it. The ball whizzed into the goal. I smiled bright.

''I made it!'' I said.

''Sugoi, Miyumira!'' The other said to me.

Now we were taking the lead. I felt my head ache and my vision became blurry. I knew I was giving to much of myself. I only didn't want to give up so I begged that kantoku wouldn't see that I was having struggles. Otherwise, he would take me off the field. Unfortunately, Kariya knew what was going on. His eyes stood worried. I gave him a weak smile and tried to convince him that I was okay. We gave our all in the last part of the second half. I was running, sliding, jumping, kicking, passing, dribbling and shouting. I really wanted to win this game. I actually didn't knew why. Still, I had a slight suspicion.

''I don't want to look weak in front of Taiyou-sempai. I have to give it my all.'' I whispered to myself.

Then, suddenly, our defense wasn't paying attention and the opposite team easily broke through. The second goal for them was easily made and we were tied again.

''No way…'' Kariya said pouting.

''We have to fight harder!'' Tenma pepped up the team.

''Come on, minna!'' Shindou shouted.

The kick-off was taken and I knew it would be the last one. The match was reaching his end and if we wanted to win, we had to do it right now.

''Shindou-san!'' I shouted, while I ran forward.

''Miyumira!'' Shindou shouted, while he shot the ball towards me.

I smiled at him and he knew what I was trying to do. He winked and I smiled at the other players. Soon, everybody knew what I was trying to do.

''Hissatsu Tactics…'' Shindou began.

''Cheerleader Squad!'' I finished the sentence.

I placed the ball between my feet and made flick-flacks to dodge the other opponents. I passed the ball towards Tenma, who made a summersault over an opponent. Then, the ball was getting kicked towards Shindou. He performed some acrobatic moves too. Before we knew it, we reached the goal. I only trusted one person for the move I was going to make now and Kariya ran forward, because he knew he was the person I was waiting for. He grabbed me by my wrist and threw me into the air. I threw my fist above my head and raised one knee. I felt a bit scared, because I knew this shot was taking a lot of energy from me and I was already tired from the entire match plus the acrobatic moves I just made.

''Only… this… shot…'' I said to myself.

When I reached the highest point in the air, I swung my leg behind and kicked the ball with all the strength I still carried inside of me. While the ball whizzed towards the goal, Kariya catched me and set me firm on the ground. I quickly could take a glance at the ball, who whizzed in the upper left corner.

''GOAL!'' My team shouted.

''We did it!'' Tenma exclaimed.

''WOOHOO!'' Kariya shouted.

Then, the sound of the whistle filled our ears. The end of the match was there.

''We did it! We've won!'' My team shouted.

I still didn't answer. I couldn't see anymore, because my vision was blurry, my head felt light and my legs couldn't carry my weight anymore. Before I knew it, I collapsed at the ground.

_**~ End of Chapter Three ~**_


End file.
